Pee Time in London
by Burn-it
Summary: Let's just say that William Regal may have a reason to avoid drinkin' tea. rated W for WRONG


Pee Time in London  
  
  
  
We find William regal making some tea.  
  
Regal- Hopefully this batch of tea won't be as tart as the last one.  
  
He sets it on the table so that he'll remember it when he gets back from the taping of WWE, and leaves the room.  
  
The instant he leaves the room, however, Chris Jericho comes running in.  
  
Jericho- Oi, shouldn't have had that pineapple. Got to go! Wait a minute.  
  
He spots Regal's tea pot.  
  
Jericho- Ah, why not. It worked last time.  
  
He takes the tea pot, and goes behind a curtain.  
  
Jericho- Oh yeah. That's it. Oh yeah, that's just what the doctor ordered. Yeah.  
  
He steps out from behind the curtain, and sets the tea pot down.  
  
Jericho- And thus begins another infamous Jericho prank.  
  
With that, he leaves the room.  
  
Later on, Vince McMahon brings in the infamous Forest Gump into Regal's room. Gump finishes what appears to be his tenth Dr. Pepper, and throws it in the nearby trash can.  
  
Vince- So, Mr. Gump, what's it like to be in the WWE?  
  
Forest- I got to pee.  
  
Vince- Oh. Uh, well, you can use this.  
  
He gives him Regal's tea pot.Forest- Thanks Mr. McMahon.  
  
He goes behind the curtain.  
  
Vince's thoughts- Should I really tell him that's William Regal's tea pot? Nah!  
  
Forest comes back, and sets the tea pot aside. With that, the two leave the room.  
  
A few minutes later, Hulk Hogan comes running in.  
  
Hogan- Got to go, got to GO! Wait, what am I doing in Regal's room? Hey now.  
  
He picks up Regal's tea pot.  
  
Hogan- Should I, or should I not. I SHOULD!  
  
He steps behind the curtain.  
  
Hogan- Oh yeah. That's what I'm talking about. Yeah. Yeah. OH YEAH!  
  
He comes out from behind the curtain, and sets the tea pot on the desk.  
  
Hogan- If his rivalry with Jericho taught me anything, he'll never know the difference.  
  
But before he can leave, Serina comes running in.  
  
Serina- Dad, do you know where the bathrooms are here.  
  
Hogan- They're out of order. Or at least that's what Chris Jericho told me. You can use this.  
  
He hands her Regal's tea pot.  
  
Serina- Wait a minute. This is a tea pot.  
  
Hogan- Yeah, but Regal uses it in this manner all the time. Hell, I even caught him doing it once.  
  
Serina- Well, if you say so.  
  
Hogan walked out of the room, giving his daughter a little privacy.  
  
Hogan's thoughts- She may know how to kick the negoverse's ass, but when it comes to everything else, she's way too gullible for her own good.  
  
William Regal comes back, and spots the tea pot.  
  
Regal- Say now. I could use some tea myself.  
  
He pulls out a tea cup, and pours the contaminated tea into his cup. He looks it over, and a disgusted look goes across his face.  
  
Regal- This tea looks a little weak. Something a little sugar can fix  
  
He reaches over, grabs a sugar packet, and dumps a little into the tea. He stirs thoroughly.  
  
Regal- There. A little sugar will make it better.  
  
He takes a sip, and then spits it back out!  
  
Regal- Or not. This tea tastes like pee! Wait a minute.  
  
He took the lid off the tea pot, and sniffed.  
  
Regal- IT IS PEE! Jericho!  
  
Regal runs out in search of Jericho, only to see that he's not in his locker room. However, he finds a water bottle with three H's on the front.  
  
Regal- Triple H's water bottle? In Jericho's room? It's a trick. I'll show him.  
  
He dumps the water out of the bottle, and goes into a dark corner. He comes back, and sets a "Refilled" water bottle where he found it.  
  
Triple H and Chris Jericho come walking back in.  
  
Triple H- Hey, thanks for keeping my water safe.  
  
Jericho- Don't mention it.  
  
Triple H opens the bottle, and takes a sip. Then spits it back out in disgust.  
  
Triple H- This water tastes like pee!  
  
He looks inside the bottle.  
  
Triple H- Wait a minute. IT IS PEE! You little pervert!  
  
Jericho goes running out of his room with Triple H close behind. Regal watches in amazement.  
  
Regal- Hmm. Guess that really WAS Triple H's water. Oh well, he'll do all the work for me 


End file.
